Modem networks include a variety of networking equipment, such as routers, switches, gateways, servers, or the like. This equipment is becoming increasing complex as higher and higher bandwidth, speed and capacity levels are required. Many of the devices are implemented with distributed architectures having a large number of hot-swappable, redundant components and consume significant power. For example, a high-end network device may constantly require high-power on the order of 10,000 watts, 20,000 watts or more. As a result, the devices utilize complex internal power distribution architectures in which a high-voltage power supply is distributed to the internal components. Numerous intermediate high-voltage power distribution circuits are typically used throughout the device to distribute the high-voltage power.